This invention relates generally to a disc handling device and method of use for handling discs such as compact discs, record albums, optical discs, and video discs. Music and other types of informational signals are digitized and then recorded on a disc such as the compact disc, also known as a "CD." However, the invention is specifically directed to the handling of compact discs.
In order to play back music or other signals stored on a compact disc for example, the disc is inserted into a player which utilizes a laser beam to read the stored information and translate it into an electrical signal. The electrical signal is then translated into an audible signal which may be heard through a speaker. In order for the laser beam to correctly and accurately read the information stored on a compact disc and permit the player to reproduce the signals stored on it, the disc must be free from dirt, defects and damage.
Compact discs are typically sold in a plastic box which stores the compact disc and protects it from such hazards as dirt, fingerprints, scratching, etc., which interfere with the quality of sound reproduction. The plastic box is usually shaped like a hinged book and typically has a central plastic core which secures the central hole in the disc to hold the disc securely within a circular recess in the box. To remove the disc from the storage box and insert it in a player, an individual must grasp at least the edge of the disc. However, oftentimes a person may inadvertently touch portions other than the edge, which leaves fingerprints and/or smudges on the disc. Further, the person may drop or scratch the disc causing permanent damage, all which interfere with the quality of sound reproduction.
One prior art compact disc handling device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,615 (Goldberg). However, this device is believed to be difficult to operate, and complex and expensive to manufacture, since it relies on a central plunger, cam system and several movable arms to handle the disc.
Accordingly, a need exists for a disc handling device which is reliable, simple in design and to use, and inexpensive to manufacture.